Twisting Fates
by MakogirlY14
Summary: Vampire AU! Sanji is a vampire from the Vinsmoke Family who is different from his siblings. His life changes when he meets Zoro a hunter with a sad past that left him disliking vampires. Sanji must hide his true nature from Zoro as they interact with each other and obstacles stand in their way trying to separate them. ZoSan, IchiSan
1. Prologue

Twisting Fates

Note: The characters in this story belong to Eiichiro Oda the author of One Piece therefore I do not have a claim.

Warning: Violence, Dubcon, Incest

Rating : Teen(Rating may change in future chapters)

Genre: Supernatural/Romance

Characters: Sanji, Zoro, Ichiji, Tashigi and other characters

Summary: Vampire AU! Sanji is a vampire from the Vinsmoke family who is different from his siblings. His life changes when he meets Zoro a hunter with a sad past and Sanji has to keep his true nature a secret from the vampire hating hunter Zoro as they interact. However obstacles stand in their way of trying to separate the two of them. Will the both of them stay together or will it end in tragedy? ZoSan, IchiSan

* * *

 **Prologue**

There was a long night somewhere in East Blue at a town named Loguetown where most of the civilians had already gone to sleep for the day. However the ones who are still awake at this hour are either the vampire hunters stationed in this town protecting the civilians from any vampires out on a hunt or creatures of the night vampires. Somewhere in the forests there is a man wearing a black suit running through the forests clutching his bleeding right shoulder that is from a sword wound.

The man in mention who was running is Sanji Vinsmoke a pureblood vampire from the Vinsmoke family who is in the isolated forests as the reason to draw out a vampire hunter from the town by themselves. This vampire hunter is after him for a personal reason involving someone she knows and acting on the orders of another. For a while Sanji found a large tree with green leaves to stop at in a moment as he was thinking about what to do about the vampire hunter following him _I need to make a diversion in order for the vampire hunter to stop going after me who ever they are_ so Sanji's leg lit on fire as this is apart of his special moves called Diable Jambe in which he used a high force to knock down a large tree right beside him to the right that it fell down.

Just as the vampire knocked down the tree he grasped in pain on his right shoulder that is still bleeding and not healing fast because of a special sword delaying the healing process for any vampires. The fallen tree blocked the open path in which Sanji came from hoping that the hunter would lose track of him only to be in vain as they already went past the obstacle. As the figure went closer it revealed to be a woman with a long blue hair tied back as well wearing red glasses.

The female vampire hunter is wearing a white cloak showing the symbol of a hunter organization the Marines that has two crescent like shapes facing upwards on both corners. She had one sword with her at the left side of her hip unsheathed. The name of this vampire hunter is Tashigi one of the most respected in the Marines working under vice admiral Smoker another famous person. Tashigi is wearing a purple t-shirt with a few buttons on them and black pants. The hunter then moved to Sanji's side quickly and pushed him onto the tree then pulling out a dagger from her pocket that has a silver glint on it.

Sanji observed the dagger Tashigi brought out seeing that it is made out of seastone a special stone made from the oceans that can effectively weaken a vampire's powers and fatally wound a pureblood vampire if it pierces their heart or head. The blond haired vampire thought _what is going on here and why is Tashigi here to attack me?_ Since Sanji has met the hunter a while back he is familiar about her and that he did not do anything to make her attack him let alone bringing a weapon used to kill vampires. He then yells out in pain once the dagger buried itself onto his already injured right shoulder pinning him to the tree behind him. The injury was slowly healing thanks to the special seastone dagger that is on his shoulder and Sanji looked up at her being conflicted on what he should do when he was told by someone he know not to hurt women no matter what the reason is.

Tashigi was the first one to talk out of the two of them saying:'' Vinsmoke Sanji for the safety of the humans you shall be eliminated for being not just a vampire but a pureblood from Germa 66!'' However the female vampire hunter had her expression darken after she said that and spoke to Sanji about another thing.

'' If only **he** had never met you than he would probably notice me and my feelings for him and not be enchanted with a pureblood like you planning to drink his blood anytime!'' Sanji was confused at first on who is she talking about with the mention of a he and only realizes that it is someone he knows. So the vampire looked at Tashigi in the eyes filled with understanding as he said:'' Tashigi I do not want to hurt your feelings with that person just because I am in your way and I will leave the person alone. On the condition that you and the rest of the marines will leave Zeff alone!'' For a moment Tashigi thought about this and agreed to honor his request regarding the older human Zeff who is one of the few humans to meet a vampire and not turn them away.

'' Very well then do you have any last words Vinsmoke Sanji before your demise?'' Asked Tashigi who is patiently waiting for the chance to kill him but not before hearing what he wants to say since in her mind all pureblood vampires are a manipulative bunch and monsters. The blond haired vampire nodded his head in reluctance as he spoke:'' Yes my last words are to have Zoro have a happy future with the strawhats hoping that they would keep him company once I am gone from this world and that you should let Zoro choose his own path!'' After he finished talking, the vampire hunter in front of him processed his words thinking that Zoro being with the Strawhat group is a good company to be with but turned angry at the thought Sanji dares tell her Zoro is free and she should not dictate his life.

Then she drew out her sword from its sheath and raised it above her head ready to strike down at Sanji who is pinned to the tree. Tashigi angrily said to him she would send regards to his dreadful family:'' Goodbye pureblood I will make sure to let your dreadful family know of your downfall!''

Just as she was about to let her sword slide a voice shouted at her to stop:'' **Tashigi leave him alone!** '' The vampire huntress turned to see a green haired man with a scar across his left eye being close as he is Zoro a fellow vampire hunter panting as he caught up to them. Sanji looked shocked to see Zoro the marimo arrive in the forest out of all places to see them and that he couldn't bear to face him for what he is letting happening to him.

Zoro stood up straight from the running and talked to the woman:'' Tashigi release Sanji I will explain everything on what I am doing with him that day a few days ago and it is not what you think!'' But the woman was not having it on having Zoro attempt to defend the vampire as she started swinging her sword. The swordsman was shocked seeing Tashigi attacking Sanji and ran to stop her but he saw four shadowy figures behind him heading towards where they are and thought _No why are they here now of all places and did they find out somehow?_

Meanwhile with Sanji he resigned himself to his fate because he always thought he wasn't as useful as with his siblings Reiju, Ichiji, Niji and Yonji. He thought about their reactions should they know he died with Reiju being the most affected knowing that she told him no good would come should he continue seeing Zoro and will mourn him. His eldest brother Ichiji will likely be angry that he was dead from being killed by a vampire hunter to show he cares about him and would show hatred against Zoro because of his part in this situation and wanted Sanji to stay away from Zoro. Sanji's other two brothers will mostly have mixed reactions with Niji having telling Sanji off in being foolish of being gullible trusting the male vampire hunter and Yonji would feel distraught at the one he hangs out with when they were children would not come back.

Most of all his father Judge would be affected the most as despite Sanji not being his favourite son like Ichiji he would express a tough love for him to grow stronger in order to stand up against other vampires and human hunters. The last person Sanji would think in his family was his mother Sora who was always kind to him that if she was alive now she would be heartbroken on how did it come to this. Just before the hunter is getting ready, Sanji closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen.

* * *

Note: This is the first One Piece story I made that have both Sanji and Zoro as the main characters but the setting has some changes in the characters in the story that could be out of character. Sanji in Twisting Fates is a vampire from the pureblood family the Vinsmoke's. Pureblood is the term for a vampire born with no human blood in them so that they are naturally stronger than turned vampires and one of their abilities is to turn humans into a vampire.

I was inspired by the manga Vampire Knight to create this story and in this story it will have similar elements with it except the vampire hunters in this story will be using seastone or devil fruits instead of anti-vampire weapons and the main characters are not raised together.


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

Twisting Fates

Chapter 1: The Mission

It all started one night that day at the Germa castle somewhere at the oceans since the name of the kingdom that is based on a maritime kingdom is the Germa kingdom. This kingdom also had vampire residences for the soldiers and the servants currently working inside the castle. The main inhabitants of the castle are a vampire family known as the Vinsmokes, they are a pureblood royal family considered to have no human blood in their linage and one of the few Pureblood families in the world. Speaking of the Vinsmokes there is a member of the family who is still sleeping apparently slept in late as this individuals name is Sanji Vinsmoke the third son in his family. His features are a short blond hair, bright blue eyes and two curly eyebrows facing the left side and wearing sleeping clothes.

For a moment it was quiet in Sanji's room until he stirred in his sleep by waking up from the constant knockings by someone and heard a female voice calling out to him: ''Sanji please wake up. Father is calling all of us down to the dining room and try not to be late as our siblings are on their way!'' Sanji stood up from his bed and made his way to his closet/wardrobe to get dressed. Despite Sanji being nocturnal like his family he is not an early person and sometimes have mood swings in his bad mood but he is calm whenever a certain member of his family visits him. The clothes he had in front of him is a black suit, white long shirt sleeved with a collar and black pants and the vampire chose his suit to wear and put the other clothes back into his closet. Sanji stopped for a moment looking at another clothing that is a raid suit with the number three imprinted onto the back of the cape and outfit. The colour of the suit is a dark yellow colour and he has a pair of headphones on his nightstand table with one sixes each side.

Sanji's other siblings all had raid suites of their own and were each given a colour scheme like one of them is poison pink, winch green and his own colour scheme was given to be burning yellow much to Sanji's embarrassment. This is the reason why he rarely wears this outfit unless he was forced to by his father. Once Sanji finishes dressing up the door opened and he sees a young woman with long blond hair and curly eyebrows facing the opposite direction. The name of this woman is Reiju the Pureblood princess of the VInsmoke Family another royal family in the vampire hierarchy and also Sanji's eldest sister as well first child in the family. Reiju stepped into his room and went close to him as she spoke first:'' Hello Sanji I see you already dressed up. Father is waiting for you and our brothers about a new mission he wants to announce.''

Sanji nodded his head in understanding from what Reiju said and that he didn't like the meetings much within his family but he had no choice but to attend or his brothers would think he is too chicken to accept a mission. For a moment Sanji was thinking about the dream he before Reiju came knocking at his door and that the dream was strange in the slightest that involved seeing a green haired man right beside him holding three swords and smiling to him. Then Reiju notices her brother being still as he is on his way exiting his room and touched his shoulder to ask what is wrong:'' Sanji are you feeling okay? Don't tell me the visions are happening again and Sanji you should really tell father about this problem if not our brothers!''

This brings Sanji to snap out of his trance as his sister talked to him about the dreams or the visions he has almost every time he goes to sleep. In a young age Sanji had many abilities as a pureblood vampire was one of seeing into the future as well having super strength and lighting his whole body on fire by his own command as he trained. Ever since he started having these visions he always went to his mother Sora for guidance on what to do about these visions but his mother said to not think about it too much and focus on making his own decisions not this vision and Sanji one day let it slip to Reiju he can see the future by mentioning that Reiju will pass her test in her classes and get a perfect something Reiju did not expect. From that day onward only Reiju and his late mother understood him while his brothers would probably brush him off in his attempts to tell them about their future when they were little and predicts they would beat him up for showing concern for the lower vampire servants.

So Sanji hid his ability of telling the future as a secret from the rest of his brothers and his father Judge since they would not believe his visions came true or not and did not want any mention about it. However Sanji usually informed Reiju about his visions that he seen so far and decide to tell her.

'' Reiju the visions I have involve a green haired man with a scar on his left eye and wearing a green outfit and boots as well carrying three swords. I am always with this person and maybe that this moment was happy until later in my visions he had a look of being betrayed and pointed a sword at me in front of a group of people with a straw hat symbol!'' Explained Sanji in a confused tone thinking that the man in his visions will be someone he will meet in the future or have an impact on him. Reiju listened intently of the visions Sanji described and thought _Is it possible that the man Sanji described is someone father wants to have killed and there is no way Sanji would meet a vampire hunter like that?_

Reiju placed her hand on Sanji's shoulder as she assured him:'' Don't worry little brother if the man in your visions is good to you there is a chance you will meet him. Sanji from what I heard from father he wants to send one of our brothers to East Blue in the hometown of a famous vampire hunter Gold Roger in order to hunt down a threat that is a vampire hunter and I am sure you will not be going with one of our brothers in this special mission!''

For the younger vampire he is thinking about what is so special about this mission that his father would want one if his brothers to go and assassinate a vampire hunter like what makes this hunter stand out from all the others? So both of the pureblood siblings left Sanji's room and went down the stairs in the castle reaching the dining room. This huge vast room had a red carpet on the floor and a large table with five rolling chairs numbered 0-4 at the center of the room. Not only that there is a symbol of a yellow bird with two sixes on its chest that represents the Germa 66 a organization that specializes in kidnappings, gathering information and assassinations as most of the soldiers were common vampires and even clones. Sanji walked over the chair with the number three on it while Reiju went to her seat with the number zero and they waited for their other family members to arrive.

The two large door opened to reveal three young men walking into the room as the first one to enter is a young vampire with a three pointed cowlicks hairstyle wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a white collared tie and white pants his name is Ichiji Vinsmoke. The second individual walking in is wearing a contrast to the first brother as he is wearing a long white shirt sleeved with a collar on it and black pants his name is Niji Vinsmoke the second son. The last vampire is different from the other two's clothing as he has a short blond hair and wears a short sleeved shirt and wears black pants the name of this one is Yonji Vinsmoke who is the last child in the Vinsmoke family and the fourth son as well Sanji's younger brother. All three of the brothers came to the table and went to their chairs to wait for their father to come.

For a moment everyone was silent until NIji started talking to Sanji:'' Hello Sanji have a good morning sleep? It sure would make you tired to sleep in late and that unlike the humans we are nocturnal and drinking blood from humans is the best something you found uncomfortable on how you refuse to drink directly on humans on our past missions couple of times!'' The third son of the Vinsmoke family sent a glare towards his older brother as he said:'' Niji I did have a good sleep thank you very much. Drinking directly on humans does not bode well for me and I think that humans should not be treated as cattle.'' Niji was becoming upset on Sanji's constant defense of the humans since they were both teenagers a long time ago and this defense started when Sanji went on a mission with Reiju that time on the ship called the Orbit to kill someone that changed Sanji's views on humans.

'' How many times do I have to tell you brother that humans are nothing but food to us for their blood and it is best to feed on them but they still rose against us to become vampire hunters in killing our kind and you want to defend these foolish humans?'' retorted Niji as he is lecturing Sanji on why humans are lower than vampires.

''It is not like humans are entirely innocent in what they are doing like how we need blood just as humans kill to survive in this world and they are given the options to eat animals or vegetables. Yet most humans murder their own kind for other reasons like glory, protecting something or they feel like it!'' replied Yonji who decided to join in on the conversation between Sanji and NIji as they wait for their father Judge to arrive. However just as Sanji is about to reply to his brothers reasons the door opened to show that his father Judge Vinsmoke entered the room. The man has long blond hair reaching past his shoulder and wearing a helmet and wearing a royal clothing with a cape too. The patriarch of the family went to his throne in the room to begin.

'' My children today there will be a discussion of a mission for some of you and there will be vampire council meeting that I will have to attend and I would like it if one of you can come with me!'' Said Judge who for many years is proud of his children's achievements in their mission including Sanji although his third son is different from his siblings in a way that he showed compassion for the humans and that they should treat them equally. Out of all the siblings sitting at the table Reiju raised her hand saying that she would like to accompany Judge to the meeting so that she could learn more about politics as a candidate to be the ruler of the Germa kingdom.

Later Judge explained about what the first mission will be about:'' This mission involves a vampire hunter located in East Blue resided currently at Loguetown is indiscriminately killing vampires and this one dares as to declare he would annihilate all pureblood vampires including us as he has a grudge against vampires. Ichiji as my first born son and the one with most experience I appoint you to take on this mission to eliminate this troublesome hunter but you should have a sibling with you!'' Most of the time Ichiji stayed quiet in these type of meetings unless Judge talked to him but now he spoke.

'' I am honored father that you should appoint me to take on this mission and that having one of my siblings with me like Niji or Yonji is good!'' said Ichiji who made a small smirk thinking that whoever this vampire hunter is he will be able to finish killing them but little did he know this mission is far from simple. Judge looked at the reaction of his other sons Niji and Yonji being excited to be seemingly working alongside with the eldest brother like they did most of the time but Sanji looked down at the table being nervous on what task Judge will assign to him.

Then Judge revealed which of the brothers will be going with Ichiji on the mission that incited a mixed reaction of his children including Sanji:'' However neither Niji or Yonji will be going with you rather it is Sanji who will be going with you on this mission as a way for him to learn how vampire hunters are ruthless and they are not worthy to be our equal!''

The table became chaotic as some of the brothers most importantly Ichiji is angry about this arrangement as he bared his fangs at Sanji thinking _Why is the weakling coming with me? I would of preferred Yonji or Niji to come with me even Reiju and not Sanji._ Sincerely Sanji did not like this arrangement any more than Ichiji does and that it is not like Sanji would want to go on a mission with Ichiji of his own will but he has no choice but to go as he said:'' But father there has to be a mistake would it be better for Niji and Yonji to go on this mission?''

Judge being annoyed at the disapproving looks of his children declared:'' No Sanji your brothers have a different task I have set for them and I think going on this mission will help you become strong like your brothers and Ichiji shall discipline you if you step out of line!'' Also Reiju was shocked at knowing Sanji will be going with Ichiji since her first brother is known to be quite strict and calm with their other brothers(Niji,Yonji) but anything involving Sanji he will be cruel to him and go so far as to beat him of doing something he does not like. Niji hoped that he will be the one to go with Ichiji but is disappointed that it was Sanji instead and that despite Niji not getting along with Sanji most of the time he does show concern for his brother. Lastly Yonji is a bit sad not getting to go and that his relationship with Sanji is neutral and not antagonistic like Ichiji towards Sanji.

As everyone is calming down but leaves behind a hint of animosity towards the situation decides not to talk out of turn until Judge finishes explaining. '' As I was saying, this vampire hunter is dangerous if he continues to still be determined in his goals and that he has to be stopped. This hunter's name is Roronoa Zoro he has been a vampire hunter for a long time now and that he is known to have three swords.''

The father of the Vinsmoke children then snapped his fingers having a Germa servant bring forth a photo of the said vampire hunter at the table so that all the siblings took a look at the man. Only Sanji is surprised at seeing the picture of the hunter and recognizes him as the person frequently appearing in his visions or dreams and that this situation is either a coincidence or it is a twist of fate for Sanji. Ichiji clenched his hands showing he is still upset and that he resents having Sanji go with him to his missions thinking he will ruin everything and that he would have to follow Judges orders so that he will get this mission over with and Sanji out of his way.

It has been a couple of hours that the meeting at the diner is over and all the Vinsmokes left the room to go to their rooms to get ready for their missions with Sanji walking up to Reiju. Reiju turned around to see Sanji being nervous and also upset at what just happened as he spoke first:'' Reiju this is not fair why is it I have to go with Ichiji on this mission seeing he does not like me?'' Reiju sighed on how to explain this to her brother:'' Listen to me Sanji I know how difficult this is being forced to go with Ichiji on father's orders who knows maybe both you and Ichiji will develop a better understanding of each other or at least he will tolerate you.''

''Alright maybe you are right I could get to spend time with Ichiji but if he still does not accept me then I would have to stay out of his way!'' Replied Sanji in a reluctant tone, so he said goodbye to Reiju that he has to pack his stuff for his mission with his eldest brother. As Sanji reaches his room he saw Ichiji waiting for him outside his room. Ichiji walks close to Sanji grabbing his shirt collar and slammed him to the wall beside his room's door. Sanji flinched at the rough handling telling that Ichiji is unhappy at the moment as his brother started talking:'' You have better not **mess** this mission up for me little brother otherwise you would have worse then insults and small beatings coming your way. I do not comprehend as to why father chose you to be on this mission for the vampire hunter seeing you are weak on some occasions and take this as a warning to stay out of my way!''

Then Ichiji released Sanji to head to his own room in order to get ready for tonights departure to East Blue. Sanji stood still thinking about Ichiji's warning should he do anything to mess up the mission and also the young man in the photo is the one he saw in his visions and how this mysterious person will change everything.

Meanwhile somewhere in a dark night in Loguetown located in East Blue a young girl with long orange hair wearing a brown cloak and blue jeans is running through the streets with someone chasing her. The person chasing her is a vampire with black hair and parts of his clothes were rusted as he is looking forward to have this girl as his new meal in drinking her blood. The girl stopped at a dead end in a alleyway facing her stalker in a determined look to not give up. The vampire smiled at his trapped prey saying:'' Give up now girl so that I will drink your blood and I promise to do it painlessly!'' The girl mocked the vampire as she revealed:'' Well I would not be sure about that vampire seeing only you will be dead now!'' She drew out a object from the pocket of her coat seeing it is a blue stick/staff and swung it down to have it become long leaving the vampire recognize it.

'' That staff it belongs to a vampire hunter in the Strawhat group of one of their top members ''Cat Burglar'' Nami, are you…!'' The girl smiled at having someone guessing who she is that she said:'' Correct I am Nami the second in command to Straw hat Luffy in the name of the people living here I will eliminate you vampire!'' Nami called out a special attack from her staff involves having lightning from the sky responding to her staff and struck the vampire leaving him to turn immediately into dust. After the girl finished dealing with this vampire what she didn't calculate is that this vampire was not alone and had a partner with him.

''How dare you human I will make you pay!'' Said the second vampire baring her fangs at the hunter having her sharp nails planning to grip Nami's neck until she stopped. It turns out a sword impaled the female vampire in the heart from behind with a male voice saying:'' Go die you filthy blood sucker!'' The sword withdrew from the vampire having the vampire in mention turn into dust falling down. Nami turned towards her savior revealing a young man with green hair and a scar on his left eye she thanked him as she recognised him:'' Thank you Zoro for the help seeing I couldn't have time to dodge with the vampire being too quick!''

The man now known as Zoro nodded his head in acceptance to her thanking him as he turned to leave the alley only for Nami to inform him about Luffy's offer:'' Zoro, my captains offer is still open for you to join us and you do not have to hunt on your own especially you need help dealing with rogue vampires. If you still work alone you may as well attract the attention of other vampire organizations like the Germa 66 as I heard rumors one of the Vinsmokes is coming after you!''

Zoro stopped walking turning his head to look at the female hunter in a annoyed way explaining:'' So one of the Vinsmokes commanders is coming to East Blue to take my life but I am not scared of them and like all purebloods they are cruel and I doubt that there is one who is decent of the Vinsmokes if I ever meet them!'' Nami watched Zoro leave the area after saying he would not be affected by the Germa commanders visit.

After Zoro saved Nami who is an acquaintance to him he went to a relatively normal inn to go take a break for the day from slaying vampires threatening the lives of the people. He went to his bed to go to sleep but not without him looking through the window seeing the seas. The male vampire hunter can't help but think that someone will change his life here in Loguetown soon.

* * *

 **Notes: The scene in the prologue will occur in later chapters once Sanji and Zoro have met each other as well getting to know each other. In this chapter it reveals that one of Sanji's abilities as a vampire is being able to see into the future seeing that only Reiju and his mother know about it and are understanding of him. As for Ichiji he is another main character in Twisting Fates who is told to go with Sanji and does not like this arrangement however as time goes by he will develop certain feelings towards his brother that can turn Ichiji into a rival to Zoro about Sanji.**

 **Here are my replies to the reviewers:**

 **Guest(1): Thank you for the review and I will try my best update more on the story.**

 **Eleanora93: I thought about the idea in this fanfic that the Vinsmoke family including Sanji are pureblood vampires in this vampire au back in October but I was not sure at the time if making a story about it is good or not. Moreover I was talking to my peers on what they think I should do and I finally made this story and that I was inspired by the manga Vampire Knight to think of the idea about Zoro the vampire hunter and Sanji as the pureblood vampire.**

 **Pii: I want to say thank you Toro for your suggestions too and that I tried my best in making this story and that I will try to update more often.**

 **Guest(2): There are few stories about the Vinsmoke Family despite the fact most of the members were treating Sanji poorly in his childhood in the Manga with the exception of Reiju and their mother. However the Vinsmokes in this story will be complex and have a caring side towards Sanji as in this story the Vinsmokes not named Sanji or Ichiji will be supporting characters.**

 **Romina: As for the pairings ZoSan and IchiSan they are both important in Twisting Fates that there will be a bit of both in the story. Also for who Sanji ends up with in the end I can not tell you that since I do not want to spoil things.**

 **Guest(3): I am happy to know that you like the idea and that there will be IchiSan moments in the story just as there will be ZoSan as well but I can sort of understand that there are not much stories about Sanji and his brother Ichiji.**

 **Guest(4): Thank you very much for your review and that I will try my best in updating the story so I hope you don't mind waiting a bit.**


	3. Chapter 2: Zoro

Twisting Fates

Chapter Two: Zoro

It was during night time two of the Vinsmoke sons Sanji and Ichiji have left the Germa castle to go to Logue Town located in East Blue and to start their mission in assassinating a dangerous hunter Roronoa Zoro. However the two brothers did not have a good relationship and Ichiji mostly wanted the mission over with so he won't spend another time with his brother Sanji who he considers soft and weak.

Sanji thought the reason why he was chosen for this task with Ichiji was because the universe either wants to make fun of him or make him suffer with the person who bullied and made fun of him since childhood. So Sanji steps foot on the Germa ship Ichiji and him will be using to set sail and Sanji sees up ahead someone he is glad to see. The person he saw was a young common vampire with long blond hair and a black dress, her name was Cossette the head chef who was mostly responsible in arranging the blood resources for the royal family and other food as well.

Cossette bowed her head relieved to see Sanji arriving and said:'' Prince Sanji you will be leaving soon for your mission and I wish both you and master Ichiji good luck'' Sanji nodded his head at the younger vampire and smiled at her for her complement as he said:'' Cossette you do not have to everytime bow before me when we see each other and you may just call me Sanji!''

''Are you sure prince Sanji? I am just a commoner unlike you a powerful pureblood and if I do anything to disrespect the royal family I will be punished since Prince Niji has shown to that!'' Explained Cosette who was looking at the ground nervously. Sanji sighed deeply about his brother Niji would be the one to scare the girl about doing something wrong and he should really talk to his brother about polite manners. ''It is alright Cossette just call me by just my name in private if you wish but don't be scared all the time!''

The other vampire understood and thanked Sanji for his advice and left the area only for another vampire to show individual is a blond haired man with his eyebrows different than Sanji's as his name is Duval a noble vampire. Nobles are considered to be the second highest rank in the vampire hierarchy because in their ancestry they had small remnants of human blood and are not purebloods so they only have one ability they inherited unlike the latter where they have multiple powers hard to keep track of.

Duvel greeted Sanji in a polite manner:'' Hello master Sanji how do you fare on this beautiful night?'' Sanji walked closer to Duvel and greeted him back and then explained about what he will be doing:'' Duvel it is nice to see you at this time unfortunately I will be leaving right now with Ichiji to go towards East Blue to find this human hunter!'' Sanji had considered Duvel a close friend to him back when Sanji was a young teenager. Although when they first met Duvel had been bitter towards members of the royal family and once attempted to attack Sanji because of how beautiful the pureblood naturally had something Duvel didnt have since the other vampire mocked him for looking plain.

There was one time Ducel accidently made Sanji angry that he had managed to kick Duvel in the face but not without rearranging Duvels face to look better. It was after that incident Duvel had stopped being hostile to Sanji and the two quickly became friends throughout their teenage years. Duvel revealed to the pureblood that he has been assigned to go with him on his mission:'' Sanji I have been assigned by my superiors to follow you in your mission and that I could of been sent to go with any of your siblings on their task but I chose to go with you because you're my friend and I want to make sure you are safe!''

''It is nice that you came with me but Ichiji will only be mean to you for coming with me and you know how much he dislikes anyone outside the family that chose to become close to me!'' Warned Sanji to his friend, since Ichiji was infamously known for his anger in not getting what he wants seeing someone interfering will get them beaten by the first born son.

''I know Sanji that is why I am taking a risk coming here to provide you with backup and Ichiji's abuse towards you might happen again and I want to be there with you as someone who cares for you unlike your jerk of a brother!'' Reassured Duvel as he felt foolish for openly insulting the first born prince where all the other vampires could walk by and report to Ichiji. Just before Sanji could lecture Duvel for saying dumb things out loud where Ichiji could hear, the person in mention arrives to where they are and sneered at them.

''If it isn't Sanji and his friend, could the both of you try to avoid embarrassing me more?'' Sanji was upset about the tone Ichiji spoke in that sounds like they are beneath him and should just go away. Just as Sanji was about to reply back, Duvel defended them by saying:'' My apologies prince Ichiji but me and Sanji were talking about the mission and how we are going to finish it and we didn't mean to embarrass you!''

Ichij didn't look convinced by this statement as he spoke to Sanji:'' Listen Sanji, in this mission I will be the one in charge not you and I expect you know what is best for you.'' Sanji didn't say anything to that warning knowing Ichiji is serious and starting an argument out in the open where the servants are watching is a bad idea so he said:'' I will keep that in mind and Ichiji I dislike this arrangement as much as you do so don't get angry at me that father put us together!''

''Oh really, because father wants you to come along so you can learn the hunters are ruthless and inferior to us. This means I would have to watch you and I think you should just go away and let a hunter kill you or maybe take you away!'' Exclaimed Ichiji angrily at his brother and then told the two of them they are leaving now.

''You shouldn't let what Ichiji said get to you about being a bother, you are not like that Sanji in fact you are the most kind person I have known next to princess Reiju!'' Said Duval who only meant to cheer Sanji up and that not everyone is against Sanji going to the mission.''You're right I should not let what he said get to me and just focus on the mission and hopefully there might be someone out there who loves me the way I am and not by how strong I am. So the two of them departed on the ship to go to the designated location.

Meanwhile with Zoro who just stayed in his room at the inn is sharpening one of his three swords he uses to kill rogue vampires with but the goal he wanted to do was to kill a pureblood by himself. The reason why Zoro is determined to fight purebloods is because of something sad happened in his past he won't let anyone know about with the exceptions of a few.

Zoro thought about the potential threat Germa 66 commanders would be to him and he will be prepared to fight back. For a moment it was quiet until someone knocked on his door, thinking it was Nami again he said:'' Go away I am not interested in joining!'' But it was not Nami who replied and it was a female voice beyond the door:'' Can you please open the door Zoro it's me Tashigi!'' Zoro stands up to unlock the door to reveal Tashigi standing at his door and asked her what she wants:'' What do you want now Tashigi, it is almost late and I really need to get some rest!''

Tashigi informed Zoro about the news:'' Zoro the other hunters have declared if you keep on going off on your own then you would be labelled a liability and maybe you should listen to cat burglar Nami suggestion to join the strawhats.'' Zoro glanced at her as if she said something wrong and explained:'' No thanks I prefer to work alone and I do not want to drag some novice into my problems!''

Tashigi thought about how stubborn Zoro really is and reminds her of all those time as children where they used to hang out together alongside her cousin Kuina until that incident many years ago. '' but I am really worried about you Zoro and those rumors coming along with powerful forces like Germa thinking of going after you sending its commanders to kill you. You should stop this stubbornness Zoro before its gets you killed!' Said a worried Tashigi as she can't afford to lose Zoro to the vampires since both of them were practically family. Also they were very young when they had been trained in wielding a sword by Kuina's father who was a trainer for potential hunters.

''I appreciate your concern Tashigi but I can take care of yourself and I won't stop until my goal is accomplished and I will find **him** even if it kills me!'' Tashigi disapproved of this and said reluctantly:'' If this is what you want than I want no part of it and I can't stand to see another family member die not again. I'll see you tomorrow Zoro have a good sleep!'' Then the young woman closed the door behind her as she went somewhere leaving Zoro alone as he went to his bed and layed down and gone to sleep.

The next morning came a bright day shining over Logue town and Zoro woke up from his sleep to get dressed and going to the meeting location for all the hunters stationed here in Gold Rogers hometown. Once he got to a huge building at the meeting he was called out by a teenaged boy wearing a straw hat and two deep scars on his chest and he was wearing blue shorts and a red shirt. The name of the boy is Monkey D. Luffy the captain of the Straw Hats a group of hunters with different origins.

''Hey Zoro come over here to see the others we are waiting for you !'' Zoro became annoyed at the boys greeting and replied back:'' How many times do I have to say this Luffy, I don't want to join your group!'' Luffy was not having it so he gave a reason:'' But you would comrades with you helping you and not being alone all the time surely you want some company.'' Zoro still does not agree to the boys advice and headed to the meeting room for a couple of hours until the sun sets and went outside but not before talking to Luffy:'' Listen kid I know you mean well but make sure to protect your crew members from those blood suckers I don't want you to know the pain I felt a long time ago!'' Luffy was astounded to the other hunters advice to him and realized Zoro does care in his own way.

The task Zoro had been assigned to was a short one about a rogue vampire that is in a brink of falling known as a level E (end) that is the worst category a vampire can go to and they were former humans bitten by purebloods of being drained of blood but became vampires themselves but eventually lost their sense of self in the end. In his opinion the former humans deserve to be released from their pain of something they did not want by giving them a mercy kill and this is another reason he detests pureblood for the pain they cause onto innocent people.

Zoro heard a man shout out in pain and he heads towards the voice only to see his target the level e vampire with black hair leaning over a young man of short blond hair, grey-blue eyes and strange eyebrows about to drink his blood. Zoro immediately unsheathed his blade to finish the vampire who turned around with a mindless stare as it became dust. Zoro looked towards the victim who had his shoulder bleeding and asked:'' Are you alright that vampire didn't attack you too bad did he?

The blond haired man stood up still clutching his bleeding right shoulder as he answered:'' Yes I am fine since I tried defending myself against that monster but it overpowered me.'' Zoro felt the man was brave for standing up against a vampire and asked his name:'' That was foolish standing up to a vampire by yourself and what is your name may I ask?''

The blond haired person looked at the hunter as he introduced himself cautiously:'' I am Sanji a traveling tourist and trained cook!''

* * *

Note: This is the second chapter of Twisting Fates that has been posted and I would like to apologize for being late since I was busy in the summer time. I will try to update more so that the story can be updates. In the chapter both Sanji and Ichiji have headed towards the destination location as well Zoro talking to Tashigi about what he will be doing. Most importantly I have made Kuina to be Tashigi's cousin because in the manga they both look alike and I think that it is too much of a coincident for the resemblance. So in the story i made them to be related somehow.

Here is my replies to the reviewers:

 **Saemoon: Thank you for the review as such for the chapter where Sanji will be going on a mission with Ichiji. I know that in the beginning Ichiji seems to dislike Sanji but there are some hints in future chapters that he has more feelings for Sanji but is only keeping it hidden. The strawhats will play as the supporting characters in the story of which they can be seen talking to Zoro and they will meet Sanji soon.**

 **Guest: I am glad you enjoy the story so far and the beginning might have a slow burn for Ichiji's and Sanji relationship but I can assure you that they will get better.**

 **Romina963: Don't worry the interactions between the two brothers will eventually develop later for their feelings but Zoro will be involved in the comflict.**

 **mNakahara98: I will try my best to update and that making you guys wait was long and I am sorry about the delay.**


	4. Chapter 3: Sanji's Decision

Twisting Fates

 **Chapter 3: Sanji's Decision**

When Sanji first saw the vampire hunter Roronoa Zoro coming his way to eliminate the vampire that attacked him at the forests he was puzzled that he met his target already. This must of been to much of a coincidence for this meeting to happen. Sanji listened to the hunters suggestion to not be out so late at night otherwise more vampires can hurt helpless humans like him.

''Be careful on how you wander too late at night Sanji you may not know when wild vampires show up and attacking any unsuspecting humans here alone!'' Said Zoro who was swiping one of his blades off the blood that came from the level E vampire to clean it. Sanji was not sure what to say to his friend Duvel about what just happened but he would definitely not reveal this to his brother Ichiji. He knew Ichiji would probably not believe him when he says he meets Zoro on the first night they have been here. Sometimes Sanji wonder if there is another world out there where his relationship with Ichiji could of been normal like an ordinary sibling care sort of thing.

 _Flashback_

 _It has been over three days ever since he and Ichiji left home to head to the East Blue in the historical location of Gold D Rogers birth place because their killing target Roronoa Zoro happens to be there. Sanji was standing around the outside of the ship at night time leaning forward at the edge of the ship thinking about the outcome of this mission._ I think this mission will not help me get along with Ichiji but what if this setup is not just a random chance but a higher being wants me to here? Like the vampire hunter from my visions will somehow change my life while on this mission.

 _While Sanji is spending time by himself, his friend Duval approached him from behind calling him out. ''Sanji were almost heading to our destination now, how are you feeling?'' Informed Duval who is concerned for Sanji's well being since this missions involves Sanji working with Ichiji to kill a vampire hunter._

'' _I feel worried about the future Duval about the outcome of this mission. Something tells me that this arrangement for me going to East Blue again is not random but was fate.'' Explained Sanji who turned around to face him in a concerned expression hoping that his friend will understand. Duvel took the time in processing the words and sighed to his friend about what he thinks:'' Sanji I do not really believe that this mission was a random choice picked out by your father but it might in fact be fate. Because many years ago I would of been still a bitter rebel in society that does not like others because of their looks when I met you and formed a friendship it changed me and led to what happens now.''_

 _Sanji was feeling comforted by Duval's words and that maybe Sanji was meant to make a positive impact on someone's life but not his brothers._

'' _I know Duval but for my brothers point of view I will not be anything but a bother so changing him will not magically happen overnight but would take time. Reiju said that on this mission we will have a chance in talking more without hostilities and I am not quick to dismiss this so I will try for my sisters sake.'' Explained the young pureblood who is considering Reiju advice to at least try make an improvement with his relationship with Ichiji hoping that they could have some sort of understanding. Speaking of the devil, here comes Ichiji on the front of the ship walking right up to him seemingly overheard his conversation._

'' _Sanji, I will let you know that whatever nonsense you believe in that this mission will not change our standing with each other and that fate does not exist. Once we arrive to our destination, I will be the one to find the vampire hunter first and finish the job quickly with no problems.'' Warned Ichiji who had calmed down from a few days ago when he found out about working with Sanji. Sanji was not sure if Ichiji finding the hunter first can happen right away and this made him think about the outcome of Sanji instead meeting Zoro. ''But what if I find the hunter first Ichiji? I can at least prove to dad that I can make this mission work for the both of us if I get rid of him.'' Ichiji was not convinced about this instead told Sanji that there is no way Sanji will meet their target ahead of him considering his brother does not have a good luck like Ichiji does when accomplishing missions._

'' _I doubt it you would be able to have any luck finding the hunter better than I do since my good luck is with me and that someone as important as him cannot conveniently come into contact with you Sanji.'' Sanji glanced down at the ground listening to his brother words not letting them get to him. Once the two brother were done talking they heard the captain of the ship their own saying they're already here to the coast side of Loguetown. It has taken a few bumpy trips traveling over the red line separating from North Blue into the East and now that they arrived their mission will start now._

 _So the two brothers went off the ship onto the landing dock of the town at night time going separate ways to look for the hunter. Duval offered to go with Sanji but was declined by Sanji saying it is fine he can handle himself. Duveal respects his friend decision and went with Ichiji to help look around at the same time avoid any unwanted attention from the locals._

 _The first place Sanji went to look in would be inside the forests. The pureblood stopped for a moment inside the forests thinking_ Come on Sanji focus on your mission and not thinking about sightseeing here in the town. _The reason why Sanji thought about sightseeing is because here in LogueTown there might be more good restaurants in place with cooks and chefs serving customers when their hungry. At the age of nine, Sanji was intrigued with cooking ever since the incident with the Orbit because there was this older human who saved his life name Zeff. Sanji first thought the elderly human must of been no different from the others and treated Zeff with suspicion. This belief that humans are not to be trusted or believing they are inferior was conditioned by his father Judge to him and his siblings because he thought a pureblood vampire should not taint themselves with a humans presence and filth. Zeff proved him wrong that not all humans are to be seen as food or inferior to vampires when Zeff took him to a newly formed restaurant of the ocean named Baratie and taught him cooking._

 _Despite the fact Zeff found out Sanji is a vampire he treated him fairly like any other person and was willing to let Sanji feed from his blood in small amounts back when they were stuck on an island. Now in present day Sanji felt indebted to the human and that wherever he is he is doing fine now running a local restaurant as a chef._

 _However Sanji became distracted when a lone vampire came up behind him and said: ''Oh a nice little pray for me to eat how lovely!'' The blond haired pureblood spun around to see a tall pale vampire with black hair and red eyes looking at him in hunger. Sanji became steady ready to fight off this vampire who clearly does not know he is talking towards a pureblood a higher ranked official. The vampire lunged forward until Sanji summoned his flames to attack the vampire in self defense and trying to incinerate him. If there is one thing his family taught him about low ranked vampires that were former humans is that they eventually fall into the worst category level e that would turn them into mindless without drinking the blood of the sire who turned them. He was encouraged by his teachers to kill them since level e vampires are a liability to the vampire race and them existing should not happen. Unlike his brothers who preferred to brutally kill the mindless vampires he would try and put them out of their mercy painlessly as it is not their fault they became like this._

 _The vampire scowled when he was burned by the flames making contact with him and exclaimed to Sanji knowing what he really is:'' You are a pureblood, this makes things more interesting and despite me tasting humans blood the one I did not have before is a purebloods.'' The vampire is clearly monologuing his evil plans when he did not notice Sanji drawing out a knife made out of sea stone and stabbed him at the chest. The other being cried out in pain and his reaction changed rapidly from one that can be conscious and into a mindless feeling of looking for food. Sanji knew that this one cannot be saved because the vampire was already far gone and no choice but to kill him. The now level e vampire not caring about the pain went to bite Sanji. Sanji backed away until a forest log behind him made him fall backwards onto a nearby tree and not moving fast enough, the vampire caught him and his fangs bit into his shoulder. The blond pureblood winced in pain as he felt his blood being drained as he made the temperature around him rise in a hotter temperature to incinerate the enemy vampire until he heard something unexpected._

 _It was the sound of a sword swinging as it hits its mark as the vampire died and behind it was a green haired figure. Sanji saw who his saviour was that killed the vampire and it was the vampire hunter Zoro._

 _End Flashback_

Meanwhile with Ichiji he used stealth when looking around the towns streets looking for Roronoa Zoro that could be anywhere filled with people but so far no leads yet. Ichiji heard Duval following him called out to the lower vampire:`` I know you are following me Sanji`s friend and I advise you to stop that unless you want a fight.``

Duval was not affected by this threat instead stood where he is and started talking:`` I am only here on my own without Sanji to tell you something. I know that both of you do not have the best relationship compared to your other siblings but please give things some time and spend time with Sanji while your here.`` Ichiji was annoyed when he heard this:`` Who are you to demand me to make this request all because you care about my little brothers sentimental feelings and I`ll have you know I can demote you for not following orders and away from my brother.`` Duval was quite brave in making these statements to the first born prince and this is worth it for Sanji`s sake as he said:`` I am aware of that but I care about Sanji very much and my opinion is that he deserves much better than you ordering him around and I hope he will find someone who loves him for who he is to make him happy.``

The atmosphere around the two of them became tense where Ichiji reacted to this offence:`` How dare you little…..`` Duvel interrupted Ichiji from speaking out an insult towards him:`` Oh I dare to tell you this because someday Sanji can live life he wants to be and away from someone that does not appreciate him.`` Before Ichiji was about to raise his hand to strike at the insolent vampire he froze. There was this smell in the air a blood sent flowing. Ichiji recognized this smell belonging to Sanji and thought that what did Sanji do to be this injured not that he cares for his brother. Duvel smelt it too and was worried about his friends safety went to the location of the the blood sent leaving Ichiji behind caring less of the other wanted to follow or not.

With Sanji he is currently walking with Zoro somewhere outside the forest and following him to the center of the town with a water fountain located in the center as well having a nice view of the clock on on one of the buildings to say it was already past ten o'clock. Zoro broke the silence between them as he asked Sanji what he is doing here:'' What are you doing here in Loguetown I can tell you do not live around here and you say you are a tourist and a cook in training but I am not accepting you are here alone.'' The vampire hunter innerly swore to realize that he should not ask someone's personal stuff and that it is rude not only that he is talking to someone that he just met and a stranger he just saved from a bloodthirsty vampire.

Sanji too the moment to think over about what he is going to say and not mess this up so he spoke to the other man:'' Your right I did not come here alone, it was with two others; one of them is a friend and the other person is my... acquaintance.'' This made Sanji feel like a fool that he is basically telling his target that he is not alone and that Sanji did not mention the word brother to Zoro because he is pretty sure Ichiji does not like being mentioned too much so he just put him as an acquaintance to hide the relation. Zoro looked like he believed it as he said:'' Well looks like you are careless in not staying with your friends especially at night time and you do know that most restaurants around these areas are closed until noon at nine o'clock right? By the way you should go find a place to stay at in the meantime like an inn or a hotel.''

The blond haired male was astounded that he so far did not blow his cover and that his story seems to be working. Technically, Sanji is not lying when he came to East blue with Ichiji and Duvel here and was fascinated with cooking too but left out a crucial detail of why he is really here. ''Sure I will be going now and it is nice to meet you marimo.'' Zoro was a bit peeved by the nickname marimo as it is something he did not hear before but he can tell that the young man before him does not mean to insult him.

''Wait, will I see you again tomorrow I mean there are plenty of locations in the city you can explore but I am really busy so you can find a tour guide at the town hall for help?'' Explained Zoro since he is usually someone that is alone and not wanting to go with others like on how he kept on declining that kid Luffy's offer to join the Straw Hats feeling that working alone is the best for him. Sanji was surprised that Zoro asked him that he was expected to see someone with a cold personality and not an interpersonal individual but judging by the question Zoro was not entirely what he seems.

''Sure I am still here tomorrow and a tour guide will not be necessary I can find my own path using the maps to look around but thanks for the offer though.'' Said the young pureblood vampire as he already started to leave but not without a goodbye and heading to where Duvel is. While the other man left Zoro can't help but feel that this won't be the last time he sees that mysterious cook again and that he might be the one to change his life. But that can't be possible can it? Maybe this time the young hunter might actually find someone who can relate to him besides Tashigi who he just sees like a sister he never had in awhile this reminds him of his own sister that died a long time ago.

Meanwhile with Sanji he is running out of the place where he met Zoro as he stopped for a bit outside the forests to think about what just happened. _What do I do now that I have met Zoro? Would it be best to still continue my disguise of being human? From the reports the hunter is not the type of person that would let his guard down around strangers and can be suspicious of anyone in general but what if I do decide to spend time with him?_ This made the young man thought about if Sanji manages to kill Zoro with no hard feelings than Ichiji will realize that his brother can do things right and eventually open up to him. Sanji shook his head at the tempting thought like what would be the point in impressing his brother and that this wouldn't change anything. Suddenly, Sanji heard Duvel approaching as he was panting for lost of breath when he regained composure.

''Sanji I smelt your blood from all away down here. Are you alright and who attacked you? Sanji decided to answer that it was just a level e vampire and he already handled it. ''It is no big deal I was just careless and the level e bit me so I handled it in the end. A being like that should not get close to drink a purebloods blood.'' Duvel then asked another question to Sanji whether or not he met Roronoa Zoro yet and did he kill him already. ''Did you already encounter the vampire hunter Roronoa Zoro, Sanji?''

Sanji being taken back by this question didn't give anything away instead he lied: '' No, the hunter was not anywhere to be seen at the forests. So I will look again tomorrow then the fight will start.'' Duvel did not caught onto the lie being told and this means that when Sanji was young he had learned to be a good liar by his elder sister Reiju whenever he got himself into a situation in a mission. As a result of this lesson, Sanji will be able to hide anything from the other vampires including two of his brothers (Niji, Yonji) but not Ichiji because he can tell that Sanji has lied and reprimand him for that.

''I guess you can't be expected to finish your mission all on one day Sanji. But be careful of the hunter and that he can kill you in an instant if you mess up and I do not want to lose my best friend to a vicious hunter like him.'' Said Duvel towards the other is a worried voice not bother in adding in he talked to Ichiji alone about something. Sanji nodded to his friends concerns to keep in mind. Later on, the two vampires found themselves comforting the other about their feelings. At the moment, Sanji made up his mind that as a representative of Germa 66 the Vinsmokes are expected to excel in all their missions meaning being able to kill the target without hesitation he will have to kill Zoro. The blond haired vampire would have to start getting to know the hunter and then do the assassination while he is pretending to be a human being. However, little did Sanji know the situation will end up becoming more complicated and would bring together a fate between the both of them that will change the lives of those around him and his family for sure.

* * *

 **Note:** Here is a new update from Twisting Fates that I have posted so far and I apologize that I did not update sooner. In the chapter we are getting a flashback as to how Sanji ended up in the place Zoro met him in and the vampire attack. But in the chapter Duvel who is Sanji's friend in the story confronts Ichiji by himself and requested him to at least try to get along with Sanji.

 **Answer to the Reviews:**

 **Guest: Thank you for reviewing my story and that I am glad that you like it so far. In the chapters I know that the visions that Sanji has can predict the future and the part with Zoro pointing his sword at Sanji is something you need to look out for later on. As for the prologue, I made it intentional that four shadowy figures appear after Zoro finds Sanji because they are important to the story as they are Sanji's siblings. The Vinsmoke family treatment of Sanji in this story is different compared to the manga. I wanted the Vinsmokes in this story to be a family that do care about Sanji and them finding about Zoro will be for later in the story.**

 **arumryuu: I am pleased to know that you like the chapter so far and that Ichiji will eventually develop feelings for Sanji later but it will take time. All I can say is that Sanji finding about how Ichiji feels will be sort of conflicted at the same time being confused for what he feels towards Zoro. I can assure you that when the eldest brother is more involved he would stop Zoro from doing any harm and Zoro dealing with the problem about Sanji and the Germa Kingdom I can't tell you yet.**


End file.
